The Majestic Six
Page title not to be confused with the similarly named page. For the page about the Council of Seven, see Majestic Six. To view the series' Index, see: Dragon Hunting To see the previous chapter, head here: So...now what? Black Dragon The room was just another part of the castle, a room seperate from the Guild hall. In the other rooms, dark mages roared with laughter, drunk with glee and singing tales of glory but, there were no songs in this room. In this room, eight people sat around a table, all of them staring at the one who had daringly walked up to the Dark Guild's front gates. Kharlan leaned back into his stone chair "What you're suggesting here is a little bit unorthodox...even for a Dark Guild" he said. "We're not really giving you much of a choice" the man responded. "It's been set out and it's been planned for several months now. The end result will be extremely beneficial for not only your guild, but also to several members of the upper tier". "Upper tier?" Akiyama asked. "The leaders of Fabula Nova" Innith shook her head "You're asking far too much for this guild. Seifer came to us a few weeks ago and gaves us a list of the members in Moon Drop. At the very least, we would need help with handling the '''Phantom King' on his own"'' Vanisha rose from his seat and with his head bowed, asked "Innith-sama, if you would allow me to, I would like to attempt in handling Dante Royard on my own. Our magics strongly reflect against each other afterall" The man gave a broad smile and clapped his hands together in delight "Look! We already have somebody who understands how this plan is going to work!" Innith hissed at the man "Your plan is going to kill him!" "The problem here is though...little Miss Water; Nowie doesn't care. He wants the job done. He's already planned everything out for you, he personally attacked the citadel to ensure that this would work and now, all that's left is for you to execute the plan. And what reason do you have to refuse? As far as I'm concerned, easily half of the people in this room are personally connected to the members of Moon Drop, it's the perfect chance for a happy reunion!" Silently brooding over their inescapable situation, Kharlan rose out of his seat "We'll do it-" "What?" a shocked Innith exclaimed "We'll do it. However, there are some things that need to be changed. First off, '''we' decide the matchups, the situation, and where it's going to go down"'' Smirking, the man replied "Of course." "Secondly, no matter what the outcome is, as long as the objectives have been cleared, it'll be considered a success" At this, the man frowned, staring for several seconds at the Guild Leader before confirming "...alright then. I'll talk it out with Nowie but I suppose as long as Catania receives all three swords, he'll be happy." "And the third condition to this plan" "Third? That's asking for a fair bit, is it not?" Staring straight into the man's eyes, Kharlan continued "The '''third' and final condition is that, after this plan, these objectives, have all been completed, Fabula Nova will officially remove all ties they have with our Guild. And that includes the return of all our Generals. Alive".'' At this, the man was silent. Turning around, he looked outside of the window and into the great expanse of green, his eyes taking in every detail, every blade of grass as he weighed upon his mind the overwhelming consequences that this would pose upon their guild Remove all ties and return all eight generals...alive..."Very well then. I'll discuss it with the leaders of Fabula Nova however...don't expect anything grand, especially that last request of yours" Partaking in the conversation for the first time, Lucian quoted "It's how you said though, is it not? 'We're not really giving you much of a choice'. We have our rules, you have your plans. Work around it." Choosing to avoid continuing the conversation, the man simply nodded and stretched his neck, revealling to the occupants in the room his status within the ranks of the Dark world...the marking of a Black Dragon tattooed down his neck. The Plan The building rose from the cement like an overgrown flower; bright and colourful in nature but plain and outright ridiculous to the ordinary human eye. The ruling body and figure of power in Seven, the Magic Council was, for all it's worth, an intimidating and overwhelming system built several decades ago. And it was for that exact reason that Silas honestly wanted to avoid approaching the building, having begged Mithra to let him stay in Pilse Navarina. "I don't want to go!" Silas whined "How come Ashuron gets to stay back at the citadel?" "Because" Mithra explained "he's a known criminal responsible for the destruction of several establishments...or at least according to the Council he is" "So? You can just send in one person while the rest of us just sit outside waiting for you to finish your meeting" Mithra reached into a satchel and, drawing out a letter from the Council that granted the members of Moon Drop access inside, said "It's a good opportunity to register ourselves as a Guild in Seven since we're visiting the place anyways" "How could I have forgotten?" Silas asked dryly "Not only do we get to go to some brilliant meeting, we also get to wait in line to write our names down on a list made of magic paper" "You know Silas, they say that Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit" "They also say that being blind and stupidly strong makes you batshit crazy" he muttered underneath his breath. "What was that?" "What was what?" "Did you say something about me?" "Did I?" Momentarily glaring at Silas, she handed the letter over to the guard at the gates before being let inside. Taking a step on the golden floor, she turned around to face Silas, staring at him through her pale eyes for a few moments before saying "You're not moving" "Of course I am. I'm moving at the same speed as whatever this planet is moving at, hurtling through the fabrics of space and time" "Well, you're not moving towards the Council" "What if I don't want to go inside?" "Oh my god...Silas, you're becoming more and more like Florence everyday" "Excuse me?" Florence interjected. "Do you see what you've done to him? You've influenced him so much that he's beginning to whine and be as stubborn as you are" "I do not whine!" Florence whined. "Yes!" Mithra argued "You do!" "No I don't! Besides, Silas whines way more than I do!" "No I don't!" he whined. Before the exchange could escalate any further, Dante kicked Silas in the back, grabbed Florence's collar and tossed her to Serum before yelling at the both of them "Shut up! You're too annoying, I don't care if you guys want to stay outside, just don't make a scene out of it!" Muttering as he walked inside, Silas swore he heard Dante say "It's like dealing with a bunch of 6-year olds every. single. day..." They walked into the Great Hall, a vast room with a massive chandelier and, at the back of the room, a stage with six thrones, all in line with each other. Light filtered by the stained glass at the back created a rainbow like pattern on the ground, the spectrum shining with a majestic brilliance on the marble floor. The only problem presenting itself was the fact that, in all its glory, the members of Moon Drop were the only ones present in the room. "Uhh Mithra?" "Yes Dante?" "You did call for an appointment with these guys right?" "Of course I did, we just have to wait a little while." "And how long is a little while?" Conway said "Any more than a few minutes and I'm heading back." "Oh come on now, don't be like that" Mithra said "You just have to be a little patient with all this business, I'm sure they have a reason for not being here." "So what happens now?" Dante asked. Hesitating for a few moments, Mithra looked around before saying "Well, now we wait." Making herself comfortable, the blue haired mage sat down but immediately stood back up as a man walked into the room from a side entrance. As he strode in, he paused and looked at the members of Moon Drop before promptly turning around and walking back out. "...great" Gottes muttered. The door opened once again but this time, a different man walked in, carrying himself with a great deal of formality. Dressed in a white uniform and a katana by his side, the old man looked the mages up and down, lingering on Dante for an extra second before asking "Can I help you people?" "Uhh yes actually, I called in for a meeting with the entire Council, it's about the green light to attack QuadDracoras?" The man cocked his head to the side, a silence reverberating through the room before the gears in his mind finally clicked together, reminding him of the issue he had seen to personally cancel "You came here for the permission now, didn't you?" Seeing the woman before him nod with apprehension, the mage chuckled before putting his hand forth "I suppose I owe you at least some shred of explanation. Before that though, how about an introduction? You may recognize me; my name is Valmer Adelt, the second chairman for the Council of Seven. Now then, would I get the honour of knowing your name Mrs..?" "Vardiel. Mithra Vardiel. I'm the representative of Pilse Navarina in its external magic affairs-sir. A few months ago I came here and asked for a-" "Yes, yes, yes, I know what it that you're here for" Valmer said "however, I was the one who personally denied your request" A pause, a moment of brief silence was all that Mithra needed to break her formality, asking in earnest curiosity “You denied our request?” “Yes as a matter of fact I did”. Seeing that Mithra was still well and truly confused, the chairman expanded “I denied your request, Disagreed with it, renounced it, declined, banned, curbed, discredited it, sent it to hell, threw the ban hammer and removed it from reality. Under no circumstances will the Council ever give you the, as you say, ‘green light’ to go and attack a Dark Guild, especially after the recent events that have transpired in Seven as of late. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go and finish some paperwork” Adelt turned to leave and as he did so, Dante reached out, perhaps in an attempt to pull the chairman back. The actual effect however, was a plethora of mages immediately teleporting into the room, all armed with magic staves and protecting their chairman. “…Oh” Category:The Tale of Team Moon Drop